


In the Shower

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid loves fucking Luke in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shower

Reid loves fucking Luke in the shower. Well, Reid loves fucking Luke anywhere, anytime, in any location and any position - it’s all good. But there’s something about fucking Luke in the shower that he particularly loves. It’s a combination of how hot Luke looks with his hair wet and water beading on his eyelashes, and the way the water runs down his slick body, rivulets tracing the curves and angles. And it’s the steam – they both like the water hot – and how it makes it kinda hard to breathe and how Luke takes in these deep, shuddery lungfuls of air while Reid pounds into him, and how that’s maybe the hottest thing of all.

They’re fucking right now - Luke’s chest and cheek are pressed against the tiled wall, his face turned to the side, panting harshly as Reid fucks him. Reid latches his mouth onto the juncture between Luke’s neck and shoulder, sucking hard at the pale skin there and leaving a nice bruise. Reid smiles, pleased with himself. Luke’s fingers find their way to Reid’s mouth and Reid sucks them in, tasting water. Luke loves it when Reid marks him, he loves the reminders. Sometimes Reid catches him in their bedroom, standing naked in front of the big mirror, admiring the fingermarks on his hips, or the hickeys Reid sucks into his inner thighs.

Luke takes his fingers back, slick with spit now, and reaches behind him, feeling for where Reid’s cock is buried inside his ass. He traces his fingers around his hole, stretched open around Reid, and shudders. Reid groans loudly next to his ear. “Do it,” he rasps, and Luke slips two fingers inside, his knuckles catching on the rim of his hole for a second before pressing in alongside Reid’s cock. The angle’s awkward, but doable, and he swears he can feel Reid’s bare cock twitch against his fingers. Luke’s knees buckle and he almost falls down but Reid hooks a strong arm around his waist, holding him tight and pressing him back against the wall. Luke’s gulping in air, eyes closed and face scrunched up while Reid holds perfectly still behind him.

Luke’s ass is so full, so stretched open, and it feels so good he’s going out of his mind. Reid rimmed him earlier, down on his knees, face buried in Luke’s ass, tongue following the trails of water dripping into Luke’s crack. Reid licked him and sucked at his hole and bit his cheeks, opened him up with tongue and fingers and then his cock and Luke loved it. Loves it.

He slips his fingers back out of his hole and clutches at the back of Reid’s thigh instead, urging him on and Reid starts moving again, pounding Luke hard against the wall. Reid skims his fingertips down Luke’s side until he finds the transplant scar. He traces it lightly with the pad of his index finger and Luke shudders, his whole body hypersensitive.

Reid loves Luke’s scars; they’re part of the crazy, almost unbelievable story that is Luke Snyder. Luke’s a fighter and he’s brave and he’s strong. He’s loyal and he has a huge heart. He loves fiercely - his family and his friends and Reid. Reid’s still not sure what exactly he did to deserve it, but he’s thankful for it every day. “Luke,” Reid whispers against the back of Luke’s neck. “Luke.”

Luke moans, his fingers digging into the flesh of Reid’s thigh. Reid reaches for Luke’s cock, holding it in his hand for a moment, feeling the weight of it. “C'mon Reid,” Luke pleads, and Reid squeezes him lightly, stroking just once, twice and it’s enough. Luke splatters against the tile in front of him and Reid watches it drip slowly down the wall until it mingles with the swirling water below.

Luke’s boneless now, slumped against the wall and Reid picks up his pace, grips Luke’s hips tight and slams into him. Seconds later he’s coming too, shooting hot and wet deep inside Luke’s ass. He slumps against Luke’s back, holding tight around Luke’s waist as Luke sighs happily, turning his head back for a sloppy kiss.

They stand there for a long time, Reid’s cock eventually slipping from Luke’s ass and the water washing away the evidence of their fuck. _Just one more advantage of fucking in the shower_ , Reid thinks.


End file.
